Elsword:Clash of the Four Swordsman
by RevolutionizedWorld
Summary: This is a One-Shot story of a power struggle between four very powerful warriors. Read this tale in order to find out the outcome of a brutal battle between Elsword, Raven, and two of the strongest SS rank fighters in all of Elrios. Elsword and Raven vs. Lord of Pain Valak and Blood Colonel Edan. Who Will Win!


**I do not own Elsword or any of the characters in this story. They are all owned by Killer Combo and KOG.**

**Hello Everybody this is my first time in fanfiction as well as writing a fanfic. I'm not very good at English literature but I will try anyway. Thank you for your time and consideration in reading my first ever story. I'm sorry if I offended anybody with this fanfiction story.**

**For those of you who do know who Edan and Valak are, they are Epic NPCs from Elsword online which can only be found in the arena, or atleast that is what I know.**

**Elsword-Lord Knight (17 years old)**

**Aisha-Elemental Master (19 years old)**

**Rena-Grand Archeror (Unknown)**

**Raven-Blade Master (28 years old)**

**Eve-Code Empress (?)**

**Chung-Deadly Chaser (17 years old)**

**Ara Han-Jobless (21 years old)**

**Come on people they defenitely do not look like 13 and 15 year olds after 2nd Job. In my opinion they should have aged in _years_ not only in growth.**

* * *

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Yelled the enraged glitter monster as Elsword's spiral flash burned the front side of his body. After that Elsword quickly finished off the glitter monster with a simple stab to the chest.

"Well you guys are a whole lot of laughs" Elsword told the glitter monsters playfully. "Why You Little!" Responded another enraged glitter monster. Two of them were attacking from behind attempting to stab Elsword in the neck. "Heh." "What's so funny?" asked the confused Elsword.

"You're blood is" said the glitter monster with a smirk.

"What?" Elsword quickly turned around to find the two glitter monsters inches away from him. However, before they could attack they were quickly slashed into many pieces.

"O cru-" "One Flash!" said a man as he also slashed that last glitter monster. Elsword looked in front of him to see that it was Raven who slashed the three glitter monsters.

"Thanks Raven you really saved me there." "Yes but you should be more careful there if I hadn't shown up your head would have been chopped off" responded the Blade Master calmly. "Haha sorry" Raven only sighed at that comment. "Come on lets go back to camp with the others" the Lord Knight then nodded in agreement.

As they both headed back to join the others a man was watching them from within the shadows. As he watched Elsword and Raven leave the Under Ground Garden he smiled. "This will be fun" he said in a heavy voice. He was not about to let these two leave in one piece.

* * *

Tired from their long walk Elsword and Raven were ready to just lie down anywhere actually even on the dirt. "Raven I'm tired can we just rest for a moment." said the tired in a whinny voice. "Stop complaining besides we are already here" Raven responded irritated.

They both looked around and found and that no one but Allegro. "Hey Allegro where did everyone go to?" both Raven and Elsword asked puzzled. "Oh well Lento had some business at Velder with Vanessa so your group decided to go with him and take a head start. I was to tell you they would be ready for you two at Velder." "Well then let's go Elsword our business is done here." "Whaaaaat?!" responded Elsword. "They just forgot about us and left without us!" "Elsword our mission was to eliminate the remaining glitter monsters so there is no point in staying here." "Fine." Elsword agreed angrily.

"Well good luck you two" said Allegro. "Thanks Allegro" "Yea thanks" they both responded with a smile.

As they were both going to leave Fieta a man jumped in front of them and asked "And just where are you two heading?!" He was wearing black armor which what appeared to be wings on his back. He also had a DEMON ARM! Elsword thought _Who is this guy and why do I have sense of fear from him. Am I afraid?!._ Raven then asked puzzled "Who are you?" When Allegro saw the man he instantly became petrified with fear. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he felt as if he was looking at death itself. He finally jumped back into reality once Elsword said his name. Allegro then spoke with a shaking voice "V-V-Va-Va ValaaaaaaK!" "Valak?" repeated Raven puzzled.

Valak responded with "I will make you feel pain! You are only worthy to say my name when you have defeated me."

"Are you asking for a fight!" Elsword growled at him. Raven quickly came in between them. "That's enough! We didn't come here to fight!" before Elsword could respond another man wearing a red officer uniform jumped out of nowhere and said "I'm actually up for a battle too." Allegro once again shaking with fear said "EDAN too!" "Yup the one and only" responded Edan with a smirk.

After seeing the man in front of him Valak snapped at Edan saying "EDAN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT I SAW THESE TWO FIRST!" "Geez Valak I saw these two exiting Under Ground Garden too. I even saw you spying on them."

Raven hung his head in shame hearing that. Two people spying on them and he didn't even notice. Just what more had these men done that he didn't know. "Whatever if you're going to join in just stay out of my way I have no regret accidently slicing you in half." "Same here" responded Edan with a smirk.

Elsword had a serious look on him and noticed Raven as well they both agreed in their minds saying '_we fight'._ "Arlight if you two want a fight we are not going to back down" said Elsword "Works for me." Responded the joking Edan. Raven noticed Allegro then said "Allegro get out of here go to Velder or Bethma we don't want you to get caught up in this mess." Allegro only nodded in response.

The fight was finally going to begin. The four swordsman jumped in the air and yelled " I WILL WIN!" Once all four swords clashed no one dared enter the campsite.

* * *

Finally Valak and Edan won the power struggle pushing Elsword and Raven back. However, all four including Raven and Elsword landed on their feet. Edan was the one to finally break the silence saying "I wan't to taste your blood" he then showed his fangs. Elsword became intimidated '_O great he is a Vampire just what we needed a giant a demon and a blood thirsty vampire'_ he thought.

Raven had a serious look but then charged forward at Edan. Valan charged at Raven attempting to pin him but Raven ducked his sword swing then grabed Valak's face with his nasod arm and used his breaking fist attack. In addition, he struck Valak again with a Magnum Blaster attack.

Valak became enraged and attempted to use Shadow Piercing on Raven but was quickly stopped by Elsword's Counterattack. Edan then used Shadow Piercing on Elsword. The Lord Knight only reacted with a short squeal of pain. Raven quickly attempted to counter Valak and Edan by using his One Flash attack but was quickly pushed back along with Elsword by Valak's Valkyrie's Javelin.

"Aaagh!" yelled Raven and Elsword in pain as the explosion pushed them back. Edan then saw that as an opportunity to combo so he used Shadow Piercing to keep them up allowing him to make various blade combinations on them. "Berserker Blade" said Edan as he swung his sword downward at Elsword and Raven.

"Ground Break!" yelled Valak as he wanted to combo '_Damn'_ said Raven in his mind. "Wolf Fang!" yelled Raven pushing both Valak and Edan to the ground. "Ugh" said Elsword as he landed on the floor. "Elsword pull it together!" said Raven impatiently. After hearing that Elsword stood up and responded saying "Damn these guys are fast and they combo good" "Yea we step up our game and meet their level."

Edan and Valak both charged once again at the duo but Elsword was able to stop them with his Sandstorm attack yelling "SAND STORM!" After the tornado of sand droped both of them Raven caught them in time with his One Flash attack. Elsword kept them up using his rolling smash allowing Raven to finish them off with his Shock Wave attack. "Shock Wave!" he said.

"Nice job Elsword let me use my Hypersonic stab then you finish them off with your Double Slash." "Very smart saying your plan out loud where we can hear" responded Edan. "I guess I under estimated you before but now I won't hold back boys." Elsword was too busy noticing how Valak was giving him a death glare to listen to Raven or Edan. He couldn't help but be intimidate by his glare. Elsword finally spoke asking "And what's wrong with you?"

"You really piss me off kid" Valak snapped back at him. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." Elsword once again became intimidated. Because of that, Raven charged at Valak attempting to use Berserker Blade, Edan attempted the same thing then Elsword joined in. "CHARGED BOLT!" Yelled Valak as a black sphere surrounded him sending out needles stabbing Elsword and Raven in both their shoulders and it nearly even stabbed Edan. Raven and Elsword both had blood gush out from their shoulders only attempting to resist the pain.

"Geez Valak be more careful you nearly stabbed me too" said the blood covered Vampire Blade Master.

"I told you not to get in my way didn't I" Valak responded with a smirk

"Heh" _'He really knows how to piss me off"_ thought Edan but was interrupted by Elsword attempt at using his Armageddon Blade. "Armage-" he was quickly interrupted by Valak's huge roar.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" screamed Valak like a wild beast. Blue aura began to travel all around their area. "Heh you really used that didn't you" said Edan. "Wha wha wha what just happened Raven? …." Asked the puzzled Elsword but Raven responded with "My magic power vanished and I feel hurt." Elsword being wide eyed only nodded in agreement.

"That roar takes away 33% of your life and 100% of your magic power" explained Edan with a smirk. Edan then charged at Raven forcing him to flinch and move back. Their blades clashed left, right, up, and down. Edan truly was dangerous using Cut Tendon on him then on Elsword. Both of them then yelled "Ugh!" in pain.

"This is your end kid!" yelled the monstrous Valak. "WILD CHARGE!" Raven immediately noticed that Elsword might not be able to survive that attack so he used his awakening followed by his Shadow Step. He then pushed Elsword out of the way and took every bit of the damage in Valak's punch. Raven was pushed miles away only saying "Damn" calmly. A huge amount of dirt was lifted up to the air.

"Oh well I guess he dies first" said Valak. Valak then summoned a NUCLEAR MISSLE! Where Raven landed. A huge explosion was seen in the shape of a mushroom cloud. "RAVEN!" yelled Elsword as he saw the explosion.

"Well you're on your own kid" said Edan with a smirk. '_Is Raven Dead'_ was all that the red headed knight thought currently was that he was in for a world of pain.

* * *

Everyone else from the Elgang was enjoying a thoughtful meal in Velder except for Elsword and Raven. It was getting to the point in which Rena would become worried about the Blade Master and Lord Knight. _'Where are they?!'_ She thought impatiently.

"What's wrong Rena?" Asked Aisha. "Yea you are shaking what is the matter?" continued eve.

"Oh well Elsword and Raven haven't come here yet I'm getting worried about them." "According to my calculations there is nothing to be concerned about" responded the Code Empress Eve "there is absolutely no weak glitter demon that could possibly pose a danger to Elsword and Raven."

"What about Elsword and Raven?" asked Chung who was walking calmly next to Ara. "Yea have they come here yet?"

"Don't worry Rena Elsword is an idiot by far but I know Raven and he can pull through in whatever situation they are." Said the Elemental Master positively.

Before Rena could respond to Aisha she suddenly had a strange feeling that made her heart skip a beat. '_Oh no' _She thought. "RAVEN!" screamed Rena. Everyone heard her including Vanessa who was finishing a her business with Lento.

"RAVEN!" she kept screaming in horror. "Calm down Rena it's almost like you just saw death itself" Aisha implied.

Suddenly a huge explosion was not only hear but scene. After that everyone but Chung jumped to the conclusion that something did happen to Raven. "WOW DID YOU SEE THAT THING!" screamed Chung in excitement. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh what could have possibly done that explosion I just have to know!" Eve became angered and was ready to slap Chung in order to force him to be quiet. However, she was interrupted by Allegro who running towards Lento in complete horror. "What's wrong Allegro did something happen?" asked Lento desperately.

"El- El- El- El-" answered Allegro "El El El what about El?!" asked Lento desperately. "Alright Allegro calm down and explain to us just what happened?!" Allegro took a deep breath and screamed "ELSWORD AND RAVEN ARE FIGHTING VALAK AND EDAN!"

Everyone in the area who heard that gasped. Eve quickly recognized those two names. And Explained to everyone that if Elsword and Raven were fighting Valak and Edan they were in for one heck of a hell!

* * *

'_Guys'_ he thought. Raven was lying on the ground unconscious. There was enormous black bruise on his chest from Valak's attack. Blood began to cough up out of his mouth. "Seris" he said calmly. Visions of his past and prest flashed before his eyes. _'Am I really going to die? Is this it? Sorry guys I failed you.'_

"_RAVEN!_" he thought Rena called him out.

"No" "NO NO NO" he kept repeating no. "I'm going to die just yet! I'm not done yet!" Raven then opened his eyes seeing the giant missle slightly above him. "Crap" he said. Raven managed to quickly use Shadow Step and avoid the missle but still landing with pain on the ground once again. "Elsword I have known you for four years now. I feel as if you and I have a brotherly bond." He began taking off his equipment noticing how his wardrobe was practically destroyed. He took out light orbs and potions.

"Light orbs, potions, mana potions" said Raven using his potions in a moment of desperation.

"Don't worry Elsword I'm coming."

* * *

"Aren't you going to fight back!" asked Edan "Geez Valak just killed your friend you should be angry filled with rage come on!" said Edan as he stabed Elsword once more. Elsword was now covered with many cuts all over his body, from his chest to his legs, front and back. "Raven" he said lightly.

"Wow your starting to bore me maybe I should fight you instead Valak." "If you want to die right here and now with the brat then so be it." Snaped Valak back to Edan. "Heh I might take your offer" said Edan smirking back to him.

'_Guys' _thought Elsword. _'Sis, Aisha, Rena, Eve, Chung, Ara' _He took a deep breath and said "Raven."

"What's that your back to the real world?" responded Edan to the comment. Valak gave yet another death glare to Elsword. He then said "Are you ready to continue with your death brat?" Elsword however, lost all fear against Valak. No he did not have fear anymore for that fear was replaced with RAGE!

"You bastard!" snaped Elsword "What was that?!" "Heh he woke up Valak it seems the fight is back." said Edan smirking once more. Both Valak and Edan used Shadow Piercing on Elsword from both left and right. "YOU MORTHER ******* LITTLE BASTARDS!" "What was that?" asked Edan with a puzzled face. Both their attacks were repelled against a bright red aura covering Elsword.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BRAT!" yelled Valak in rage. He attempted to stab Elsword on his throat but Elsword used Counterattack. "ARMAGEDDON BLADE!" A huge bright aura covered Elsword's sword stabbing both Valak and Edan on their chests. He was using a very good combination of moves but Edan attempted to stop it "Berser-" before he could finish performing his skill Elsword used his Windmill attack surrounding him with a tornado of fire. The attack was pushing back both men after it finished he used his Rolling Smash skill which allowed him to gain enough magic power to finish them off. "SAND STORM!" he yelled.

After they were dropped on the floor by the tornado Edan said excitedly "Now that's more like it let the fun keep going!" However, Valak's rage increased "YOU LITTLE BRAT GET READY TO JOIN YOUR DEAD FRIEND IN HELL!"

"Who's dead!" a stranger yelled. It was Raven and he was coming in from the air. "Wolf Fang!" said Raven hitting both Edan and Valak he then finished them off with his attack saying "Shockwave!"

"Rave your alive!" yelled Elsword out of happiness. "Yea and I'm not about to let you die either!" "Raven" responded Elsword with smile.

"I'm going to finish them!" "I don't think so!" said Edan he then used the same Roar attack as Valak having the same effect.

"Aww Crap!" said Elsword "Don't get your hopes down!" responded Raven. "This fight isn't over yet!" Valak growled in agreement.

Raven lunged forward striking at Edan. Their blades clashed once again. They seemed exceptionally even. As Edan's smirk finally vanished he said "What in the world how did you just improve earlier you could barely catch up to me!" Raven responded by using a One Flash attack.

Valak however, lunged at Elsword but Raven then used One Flash on him too. Valak then said with "ARRRRGGG! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Before Valak could attack Raven Edan struck him from behind. "Berserker Blade!" said Edan.

Elsword was charged and ready to go. He then met a glare with Valak. "Heh WILD CHARGE!" screamed Valak. Elsword was ready he saw Valak's fist right in front of his eyes. "ELSWORD!" yelled Raven in fear. '_Heh Raven you shouldn't worry about me.'_ Thought Elsword. _'For all of you I'm not planning on losing.'_ Elsword rolled dodging the Wild Charge attack he then gave Valak a kick and though. _'ANYTIME SOON!' _"DOUBLE SLASH!" Elsword unleashed his strongest attack which was a stunning swing followed by an enormous ball of fire! Valak finally said "GAHG!"

Valak was finally defeated after an enormous effort and a high amount of pain. "Heh" said Raven "that kid" "Wow that's one strong swing!" said Edan with surprised face of amazement. Elsword collapsed with next were Valak had fallen.

"HEY WAIT A MI-" Edan turned around see Raven coming in fast before he could blink Raven had struck him down yelling "Hypersonic Stab!"

Edan had finally fallen aswell. The fight had finally ended and Elsword and Raven pulled through. Raven only smiled collapsing next to Edan.

He got up walked up to Elsword and said "Hey we did little buddy." Elsword looked up to him and responded with a smile "I'm not so little anymore Raven I'm 17 and did you ever really doubt that we would win." Raven only grined.

* * *

Elsword and Raven had finished walking toward the border of Fieta and Velder. They sighed in relief but suddenly a woman jumped in front of them tackling Raven to the ground. It was Rena who was crying on top of Raven. "Raven thank goodness you are ok!" "Hehe yea" responded Raven with a calm glad face.

"Guys you are ok!" Yelled the rest of the gang. Everyone was there including Vanessa. "Wow you guys don't look at you two! The both of you are a mess!" said Chung "Yes according to my observations that is the least damage you can expect from their opponents."

"Oh yea those guys were strong but Raven and I showed them the both of us beat them." Said Elsword with a contentful face. "In fact I might even want to fight them again." "Eh?!" reacted Raven. Everybody else also looked at him in horror except for Aisha who walked up to him in a serious face and hit him on the head with her staff. "You Idiot do you even realize who you fought?!" she yelled at him in crying. "Just look at yourself your torn up!" Elsword's mouth dropped when he saw her drop a tear and hug him. "Do you even know how worried WE WERE!" "Aisha I…" he then said smiling "I really scared you didn't I?" She only nodded in agreement.

"Lento did you find them?!" asked Vanessa

"Nope they left but I did the see damage of the fight" responded "What else would I expect from of the strongest warriors in all of Elrios, Valak and Edan damn them."

* * *

It had been two days since Elsword had the fight agains Valak and Edan. Vanessa had informed Raven and him about who they were. Valak was known as the Lord of Pain Valak and Edan was known as the Blood Colonel Edan. She also informed him that Valak roams around Velder!

Elsword looked to see that Raven was sitting next to him. "Something Wrong Elsword?" Raved asked.

"Hey Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to become stronger, stronger than those guys!" Raven couldn't help but be touched by his comment.

"I want to be strong enough to protect my friends from monsters like those guys so when I find my sister I can show her that I really became even stronger than her! And protect her too!"

"I'm with you Elsword!" Elsword and Raven both smiled at each other showing that they were ready to take on any challenge ahead of them. That brutal fight might have damaged them by an amazing amount but they had just acquired a new motivation to get stronger. The swords men both looked up at the sky smiling at what seemed like a better future ahead of them.

The End

* * *

**Once again thank you for reading my first ever fanfiction. If anyone has a comment or suggestion for this feel free to review it.**

**One More Thing Everyone**

**HAVE A HAPPY NEW 2013 AND GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
